


Mafia love

by weeb4milk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, NSFW, Public Sex, Sex, haikyuu!! - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb4milk/pseuds/weeb4milk
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

This past 3 month's were really hard for me. Since the accident with Nekoma's mafia family on our last mission. Where we Karasuno mafia family made a deal with Montgomery family that we will protect the head of their family from Nekoma because there's been numbers of attempts to kill them. Our theories are that Nekoma knew that Montgomery had some dirty shit about them that they didn't want to go to the surfers so they decided to eliminate him before anyone else knew about the information. So that's why we were there and everything was under our control until that night.

That bad night  
" Is everyone in there places ? " Daichi asked  
" Yup everyone is in there places and i checked the windows they all are locked " answered suga  
" Good oh and Y/N and Kageyama it's your turn to guard the Montgomer wheal he sleep to make sure that nothing happens to him "  
" Understood " i answered with a confident voice and walked away with Kageyama.  
" Hmm... don't you think it's strange ? " Kageyama looked at me with a thoughtful expression  
" What are you talking about? " " It's been a full two months since Nekoma last tried to kill Montgomer? it's starting to worry me that they will attack soon"  
" I know that it might sound stupid but maybe they gave up " I lough it off  
" Are you stupid that wouldn't happen they are too stubborn to give up"  
" Eh who are you calling stupid you milk addicted idiot "  
" Oi! I'm not addicted! "  
" YES YOU ARE ! "  
" Coming high from a person that kills people but is too afraid to kill a spider "  
" Have you seen those things they have..." at that moment we noticed some strange gas was coming out under the door. Me and Kageyama reacted fast and busted through that door with guns in our hands. At that moment we vaguely saw two men one standing by the window he was short and with a gas mask he looked like he was about to jump through the window and the second one tall white a black suit, red tie and a mask was slitting our clients neck with a knife. I was about to pull the trigger and kill that piece of shit but i wasn't able the gas in the air was already in my lungs and my legs went numb and gave up on me so i fell to the ground with Kageyama. And with that those bastards managed to escape but before they did the tall guy walked up to me and in husky voice whispered in my ear. " I can bet you that we will meet again so be prepared doll" and walked away with the other guy. 

The next morning our team found us i the room still paralyzed on the floor but after another few hours we managed to move again so then we explained what happened. 

And after that mission i can't focus or in general relax without thinking what that guy told me.


	2. Let's go clubbing!

" Hey, Y/N...Y/N... Earth to Y/N. " Suga shouted with his hands waving at my face.  
I stopped daydreaming about that incident and glanced at Suga.  
" Oh, hey, Suga, I didn't notice you."  
Suga giggled "You didn't notice me I was standing in front of you for five minutes".  
" O-oh sorry, I was just caught up in my mind "   
" Hmm...? What were you thinking about?" Suga asked with a curious face  
"...About our last mission..." My smile slowly dropped.  
" Let me guess...Your still blaming your self for that accident...?" He looked at me with a sad face.  
" Of course! If I wasn't so reckless and thought about the situation before jumping without thinking about it, our client would still be alive. " I didn't even realize that I was starting to shout.  
" Everythings okay Y/N everyone makes mistakes, and not to mention, it's only one fail form tons of successes." Suga smiled at me with his loving smile and spread his hands for a hug, and I happily hugged him.  
" Maybe you should go out somewhere and try to forget about that incident, for example, going to meet your old friends or go shopping or just go clubbing in general have some fun and loosen up." Suga let go of me and smiled   
" Maybe you're right, but..." before I could finish my sentence and tell him that I had to finish this week's paper work before I could even think about going somewhere, he cut me off.  
" No buts Daichi, Nishinoya, Tanaka and me are planning to go clubbing this weekend, so you can join us and, about the paperwork, I will give you a hand with it so you could finish it quicker, okay? "   
" Okay! " I nodded my head 

~ Skip time to the weekend ~  
Okay, keys are here, my phone is in my bag, oh yea, I think I should bring a gun just in case something happens. I think I have everything with me. I'm ready to go. The club that the boys chose to go to was near my place, so that means that there won't be too much trouble for me to get home.   
I didn't even notice how quickly I got to the club. I even started to think that I would be the first one to get there, but to my surprise, I saw all the boys waiting. 

" look who decided to show up!" Nishinoya shouted and pointed a finger at me with a smile.  
" Haha, hey guys! I didn't make you wait too long, did I? "   
" Hey, Y/N no we came not too long our self" Daichi answered.  
" Yea, yea, yea less chit chatting, and let's get in the club and have some fun with the ladies! "   
" yea right, I can bet you that all of those ladies are going to run away from you " I said to Tanaka with a smug look.  
" No, they won't! " 

Everyone laughed that off and got in the club. Tanaka and Nishinoya were automatically attracted to the girls and ran off to flirt with them, so me, Daich and Suga sat down and bought some drinks. We talked, laugh , drank just in general had fun, but after few hours me and Daich could see that Suga little by little started to pass out, so Daich decided to take Suga home.  
So I was left alone at the club with a drink in my hand until a tall man with black hair sat down next to me

" Hey there cutie "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is done Yayyyyy. All i wanted to say is that with every chapter i will make it longer!!


	3. Rooster-hair

" Hey there cutie. "  
I turn my head to see a tall guy with messy black hair and a smirk on his face sit down next to me. I raised my finger and pointed at myself with a confused expression.  
" Mhm, you. First time seeing your cute face here. "  
" O-oh thanks... yea, it is my first time here. " That's strange he looks really familiar.  
" You look really familiar have we ever met before?" I asked with a confused face.  
" No, I don't think so, I would have remembered that beautiful face of your’s cutie."  
" What's with the cutie, part it sounds really sketchy af. "  
" Well you didn’t tell me your name so…”  
“So what your saying is if I tell you my name you will stop calling me cutie?”  
“I guess.” The black haired guy smirked at me.  
Uh, I hate the way this guy smirks, but I guess I have nothing to lose by telling this Rooster-haired idiot my name.  
“It’s Y/N L/N and what’s your name?”  
“That’s a nice name, it’s really suitable for a cutie like you and It’s Tetsuro Kuroo nice to meet you. “  
“Hey! I thought you said that you will stop calling me cutie if I tell you my name you Rooster-head!”  
“I never said that I will stop it, you just assumed it you dummy. “The Rooster-haired guy chuckled.  
“Well, at least mine hair doesn’t make me look like a rooster! “

He slowly got up from the chair and got closer to me and pressed his one hand on the bar table and the other one on my chin, making me look deeply into his hazel colored eyes. “Oh come on it doesn’t look that bad.” He moves his lips right next to my ear. I closed my eyes and with a husky voice he whispered “Don’t be shy, I know that deep down my cutie loves my messy hair.’’ His so close I can feel his hot breath going from my ear to my neck and slowly rosy blush appearing on my cheeks. Why does it strangely feel so good? What are you thinking you don’t even know him and what’s up with ‘my cutie’! I suddenly put my hands on his chest and softly, push him making a small distance between his and my body. 

“F-first of all I’m not yours, and t-that’s a little bit too close for my liking’’ I tried not to stutter, but it still came out with a stutter. “Of course you’re not mine…yet. And don’t be scared it’s not like I’m gonna bite you, well, unless… your into it’’ After those words come out of his lips, my heart started to beat faster and the rosy blush turned into a darker shade of red.  
“B-bite?!?” he giggled and removed my hands from his chest and filled the space between us by coming closer and placed his hands on my waist he placed his head in my neck “Your reactions are just priceless baby doll I’m interested what reaction would I get from you if I actually bit you?” so he slowly placed his lips on my neck, but before he could have a chance to do that I bent my knee and with all my strength kicked him in his most private part so because of that I managed to get away from his grip. After that I grabbed my bag and decided that it’s enough clubbing for one day. But before I left I got close to Kuroo who was on his knees so I kneeled down, looked him deeply into his eyes and said “Are you enjoying your reaction because I am you asshole!” I smirked and walked away. I should probably find Tanaka and Nishinoya and tell them that I’m going home.  
-Time skips-  
After 15min I manage to find those two dorks they both were sitting at a bar table and drinking.  
“Hey guys so how is it going with the ladies!”  
“Oh hey Y/N not too well.” Said Tanaka with a sad expression.  
I giggled “Let me guess, they ignored you or said no.”  
“Yup.”  
“Well didn’t I tell you that this will have.’’ I looked at them with a smug look  
“You don’t have to rub it in Y/N. “Said Nishinoya.  
“Okay, okay, I won’t rub it in any more. “  
“Where is Suga and Daichi weren’t they with you. “ Nishinoya asked with a confused expression.  
“Oh yeah Suga got too drunk so Daichi decided to take him home and now I will probably go home. ‘’  
“Y/N if you want me and Tanaka can walk you home. “  
“Thanks guys, but my place is really close from here so I can walk home alone it will be fine. “  
I said my bye’s to the boys and walked out.


	4. Don't mess with me

Ten more minutes and I’ll be home. I think after today I will have to visit Suga just to see how he is doing after all he’s going to have a terrible hangover tomorrow. Now that I think about it tonight was a good night if you skip the fact that some strange rooster hair guy almost harassed me. Uhh, it gives me the heebie-jeebies even thinking about him. 

After few minutes of walking home, I started to feel weird like a pair of eyes were burning into my back now when I think about it, I can hear guys footsteps behind me walking at the same speed as me. They couldn’t be following me could they?

Just for the safety measures I shouldn’t go straight home because if they are following me they would know where I live and that would bring me more problems.

I decided to take out my phone because if I were to look back they would realize that I know that they are following me. So I pressed the camera icon to see how they look like and how many are there maybe I will even recognize them after all when you work for mafia there are a lot of people that want your head on a platter.

There they were two tall men whit suit. After seeing how they look I decided to quicken my pace and see if they will start to walk quicker. And they did start to quicken there pace to.

''Well, shit this isn’t looking good.''

After confirming that they were following me, I decided to take a longer way home and try to lose them off my tail, but if they won’t I always have a second option that might resolve whit me taking my gun and making them realize that I’m not someone to mess with. Right after that thought I took another glance from my phone to see them and they are starting to jog towards me. 

Well, shit it seems that they won’t fuck off without a fight well if that’s what they want they will get it, but before that I should run somewhere where people wouldn’t walk in. Right after saying that under my nose I started to sprint to the nearest alley next to my place. 

For fuck sakes, why did I have to wear heals they are literally useless and the dress wasn’t helping ether not to mention hand to hand combat will be near to impossible without ripping this dress. 

After running for a while I was a panting mess, but managed to get to the alley. As I planed the two guys ran after me in to the alley. They as well were panting heavily. After they got their breath one of them started to go towards me.

''Well Missy you do run fast if I do say so but your in a dead end there is no way for you to escape there two of us and you’re alone'' The guy said that with a smug look on his face. 

I laughed hysterically. ''Well, there is a way out, it’s just that two assholes are blocking it as I see''

''Missy we were asked to take you to our boss alive, so don’t give us more trouble and just go with us'' 

''Well, tell your boss that he can fuck off because I’m not going anywhere!'' 

''Well if you won’t go willingly we will have drag you to him.'' After hearing that I slowly started to reach my hand to take the gun in my purse. But he noticed and grabbed my hand throwed the gun on the ground.

He tried to drag me, but before he could, I quickly stepped on his feet whit my heal, he immediately let go my hand that was my opportunity I put my fingers into a fist and punched him right in the lungs. After that he immediately bent Dow and I took his head bent my knee and hit his head whit my knee. After that, hit he pasted out on the ground I immediately reach for my gun that’s on the floor right after picking it up I saw the other guy pull his gun out and pointed to me. 

''Put the gun down or I will shoot you!''. The other man that was following shouted.

I slowly bend down and put the gun back on the floor and raised my hands the guy walked to me still pointing the gun at me and grabbed my hand as soon as he took my hand, I turned around and punched him in the hand that was holding the gun making him drop it. I immediately fell to my knees and took the gun and pointed it now at him.

''Oh, come on look what you two done to me not only my knees are bleeding, but you made me rip my dress do you know how expensive it was. You do know that you have to pay me back for the dress.'' I started to walk closer to the guy who was now raising his hand up in the air. 

The guy looked at me whit a pissed face. ''What do you want?''

''I want to know for who are you working?''

''I’m not going to tell you bitch!'' 

''Oh really.'' I pointed the gun to his legs and shot him in his right leg. ''If you’re not going to talk I will make you have more new holes.'' Then I pointed the gun to his other leg before I could pull the trigger he yelled.

''NEKOMA! I work for Nekoma!''

''You see it wasn’t so hard to tell me that, was it. You know what will let you live this time.'' I turned around brushed off the dirt off my dress walked few steps turned back at the man. 

''What you didn’t have enough.'' The man looked at me with an angry grim. 

I pointed the gun to his other leg that hasn’t been hurt and shot it. ''And that was for ruing my night.'' After that I turned around and whit my hurting knees left the alley.  
After 25 minutes I managed to get back home. I came in and immediately looked the door and turned the lights on.  
If my knees wouldn’t be hurting like shit I would have came back way faster than I did.  
After taking a hot shower and changing into more comfortable, close decided to go clean up the injuries on my knees. 

Ahh...its going to hurt cleaning it up.


	5. THE three best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's two best friends found out that he has a crush on Y/N

After finishing cleaning up my knees I immediately changed into my pajamas and jumped into my bed.

‘’Finally my sweet bed how I missed you.’’ I made myself comfortable under the covers and slowly drifted to sleep.

Kuroo pov:

I was already siting in my office it’s been few hours since the bar incident after that I commanded two of my men to follow the doll and bring her to me. 

‘’It’s so frustrating after first encounter that we had I couldn’t get her out of my head its like she has infected my head like a virus. I wonder is this feeling temporary or is it going to last longer?’’At that moment my rambling was interrupted by a knock on my door. Could that be my men with her? I quickly fixed up myself that I would look presentable and with confident voice answered.  
‘’You may come in.’’

As the door swung open two figures walked into my office, the moment I saw that wasn’t my doll my face immediately changed from exited to annoyed. ‘’It’s only those two.’’

‘’HEY HEY HEY Kuroo!’’

First came into the room A tall guy wearing light gray suit, black shirt, dark grey tie with pointy gray and black streaked hair. He is Kotaro Bokuto the head of Fukurodani family. We have been best friends since childhood because our families were really good friends. He can be sometimes really fucking loud but he is really fun to hang out with.

‘’Why such a disappointed grin it’s like you didn’t miss us.’’

After those words were said the second guy walked in confidently he was wearing wight suit, gray vest black shirt and turquoise tie his hair was chocolate-brown color that is swept outwards. He is Toru Oikawa the head of Aoba Johsai. He is also my best friend. Me and Bokuto met him in one of the mafia party that our parents took us to. At first I thought that he’s one of the annoying kids but after some time I got used to it and now it’s not the same as fun without him. We three used to get in a lot of trouble before we became heads of our family. They both are like brothers to me life without them wouldn’t be fun and entertaining.

‘’It’s not that I didn’t mis you it’s just that I was waiting for someone else.’’ 

‘’Ohh and who may that be?’’Bokuto asked with a confused expression.

‘’Maybe it’s a girl?’’ Oikawa laught not thinking that I would actually answer his question.

I looked at them whit a smug look and answered. ‘’You’re not wrong I’m waiting for a special lady.’’

Both of them immediately froze for few seconds until Bokuto asked.’’ Are you fucking joking?! You found a girlfriend really?!’’

‘’There’s no way that he got a girlfriend before me there’s no way.’’ Oikawa said to Bokuto than he faced me ‘’did you?’’

They both looked at me wanting to hear the answer. ‘’Well she isn’t my girlfriend yet but I will make sure that in the future she will be.’’

‘’Aww how romantic.’’ Bokuto answered with a blush on his cheeks from the happiness.

Knowing this will take a while those two sat down on the couch wheal I went to my shelf where I kept all my expensive wine and took out tree wine glasses and started to choose the bottle of wine to drink. While I was doing this I heard Bokuto asking me a question.

‘’But who is she do we know her?’’

‘’She is (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and no I don’t think you know her she works for the Karasuno family.’’

Finally I choose the wine and started to walk towards them then I heard Oikawa scolding Bokuto from another side of the room ‘’More importantly how does she look is she hot or more on a cute side?’’

I sat down on my chair and poured for everyone some wine and answered Oikawa’s question ‘’Yea she is fucking steaming hot and she has h/l,h/c hair and smooth s/c skin and the most beautiful eye.’’

‘’Be careful Kuroo we might steal her from you.’’ Oikawa teased.

Without even thinking I shot back at Oikawa. ‘’I fucking dare you.’’ 

Bokuto and Oikawa looked at each other and giggled under there noses.

‘’You said that she works for Karasuro right, so how did you meet her?’’ asked Bokuto 

‘’Well…’’  
\-------------  
After I explained them how we met at Montgomer mansion where Kenma and me killed that guy and after that I might have mentioned what happened today at the bar. After they both heard what happened today they bursted out in laughter.

‘’So what you saying she kicked you in the bales!’’ bokuto could barely finish the sentence before he started to laugh again.

‘’You know what I like that chick she is really brave.’’ Oikawa said between laughter.

‘’It’s not funny it hurt like shit.’’ After hearing what I sed they started to laugh even more.

After full 10 minutes of them laughing uncontrollably we heard a laud knock on the door and a man who works for me walked in.

‘’I’m sorry sir for bothering you but one of our men came back with really bad wounds and he has to pass you a message. 

‘’Take him immediately to a doctor I will escort Oikawa and Bokuto out and I will come.’’

‘’Yes sir.’’ The man immediately left the room.

I turned around to face the guys and both of them were already standing and getting ready to go. 

‘’Sorry that we have to cut it short next time let’s meet up after work.’’

‘’No problem go take care of your men.’’ Said Bokuto. 

After saying our goodbyes I went straight to the infirmary to see what happened to the guy and what he wanted to tell me. After I got there I saw him with two bullets shots in his legs that a doctor is inspecting. I approach him and the doctor.

‘’What happened? where is the other man?’’

‘’The man who got shot raised himself up and started to talk in a tired voice ‘’That bitch killed him and shot me two times. Oh and she told us to tell you to fuck off.

‘’Hmm…so wat you’re saying there was two of you and only her and you fucking couldn’t get her one fucking girl you couldn’t do it!’’

‘’I’m sorry sir’’

After scolding him for the fact that he is useless I walked out from the infirmary and back to my office and poured myself a little bit of wine and sat down on my chair and turned to face a window behind my me. ‘’So (y/n) I didn’t expect that you will be this feisty but if you want to play like this we can play I don’t mind it its actually even more fun when you fight back.’’ Now that I think about it I should call Kenma and ask him to get me your phone number I might be really fun to taunt you a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to wish everyone HAPPY EARLY NEW YEARS!!!!!!


	6. Unknown...

-Next morning-

Kuroo pov:

After finishing some paperwork I finally had a break oh yea I have to call Kenma. I took my phone out of my pocket and went to contact’s and there he was Kenma’s Kozume’s number. Kanma and I work together I have known him for quit a long time and he was always really good with computers so I usually leave all the hacking and information looking for him.

‘’ Hey Kenma I know that your busy but could you do a favor for your friend?’’ 

‘’ Well it depends on what do you want?’’ 

‘’ I want you to get one person’s phone number and some personal information about them. ‘’

‘’ And who that person is?’’

‘’ Y/N Y/L/N.‘’

‘’ Wait. Isn’t that the same girl that you got your eyes on? Don’t you think it’s a little bit you know creepy?’  
’  
‘’ Oh come on we both work for mafia at this point it should be obvious that I will check her personal info.’’

‘’ Well… I guess you’re not wrong.’’

‘’ So could you do that for me.’’

‘’ Uhh… okay but only if you give me some of your men for a bit.’  
’  
‘’ Hmm that’s strange my men why?’’

‘’ Recently I have noticed that men started to die in different mafia family’s and they all were killed in the same way so I want to borrow some of your men that they could do the dirty work for me after all the last thing that we need is a psychopath killing our men.’’

‘’ Yea that wouldn’t be pleasant for us. I will give you some of my men.’’

‘’ Okay if I find anything about with the killing I will report to you.’’

‘’ Okay thanks Kenma oh and don’t forget about what I asked you to do.’’

‘’ You don’t need to remind me.’’

After finishing the sentence he immediately hang up on me.

Hmm I should probably warn Oikawa and Bokuto about that psychopath.

Y/N pov:

After week off I had to go back to work sadly I didn’t get any important missions only some paper work. After getting the document I went to our building’s library because no one really goes there except sometimes Tsukki but he ignores me and I ignore him. Then it’s easier to concentrate and I have more motivation to work. When I got to the library I immediately went to the back of the room where I always go and started to work. 

Its have been a few hours and I have finished half of my work so I decided to go to the coffee machine on the second floor and get myself some coffee. I stood up pushed the papers to the side and left the documents at the library its not like someone going to steal them from our base. While I was walking up the stair’s I pulled out my phone to check my emails and maybe play some mobile games. As I walked up to the coffee machine and bought myself some coffee and started to walk back to my documents. But while I was walking I felt my phone vibrate.

Unknown: Hey.

‘’ Hmm… its unknown number should I even answer?’’

Unknown: I know that you’re reading this I would really appreciated if you answered me.

Y/N: Who are you and how did you know that I was reading this?

Unknown: Aww are you not even going to say hi?

Y/N: First answer my question.

Unknown: Well about the reading part I was just guessing oh and it’s me Kuroo.

‘’ K-kuroo the rooster hair guy from the bar?!?!’’

Y/N: How did you get my number?

Unknown: Oh come on am I not even going to get my hi from you.

Y/N: hi now answer my question.

Unknown: it’s not important how I got it more important is that you have been a really bad girl. I was so excited that you would be coming but you not only didn’t come willingly but you even killed one of my men.

‘’ The guy that I shot said that he works for Nekoma in other word not only I’m talking to him now but I have kicked him in the bar’’ 

Unknown: You know I will have to punish you right.

Y/N: Punish me what do you mean?!

Unknown: Hehe all I can say is ill be waiting for you doll.

Y/N: What do you mean answer me now?!

Punish me what the fuck is wrong with him why isn’t he answering why of all people why me? 20 minutes have passed and I still didn’t get an answer. Right now I should focus on my documents and not that asshole.

The day was really boring and long I only barely finished the documents I just couldn’t get my head straight without thinking about Kuroo and what he wrote to me it made me really worried for what’s going to happen in the future. After I finished my document’s I took them to Daichi’s office. I gently knocked on the door.

‘’ Can I come in I brought the document’s’’

‘’ Yes.’’

I slowly opened the door and walked in.

‘’Could you put them on my table.’’

‘’ Okay oh yea… Daichi could I ask you a favor?’’

‘’Hmm… well it depends on what the favor is?’’

‘’ Well…recently I was attacked so I was wondering could you give me a lift home?’’

‘’ You were attacked by who?’’

We newer had a good relationship with Nekoma but we tried to get them on our side so maybe I shouldn’t tell him that it was one of the Nekoma’s men.

‘’ When I asked them they didn’t answer me but don’t worry I took care of them.’’

‘’ Hmm.. understood I will be leaving after 5 minutes so get ready.’’

‘’ Okay thank you very much.’’

After thanking him I went down stairs to take my stuff and went to his car. I sat down in the car and he drove me home. The ride was really quiet so I just looked through the window and sat quietly thinking about what Kuroo said. I didn’t even notice that we were already at my place. 

‘’Thank you again Daichi.’’

‘’No problem Y/N any time.’’

After I got out of the car I started to walk towards my apartment wheal Daichi drove off. as I got to my door and took out my key’s I noticed that the door was unlocked.

‘’ What?! I’m sure that I looked it ‘’ 

I carefully pushed the door in wheal holding my gun and walked in and turning on the lights. I started to look around to see if any things missing or evident that anyone come here. When I got the living room I saw my window was wide open so walked up to it ‘’ I know for a fact that I didn’t open it’’ while I was closing it I felt I hand going around my moth that I couldn’t scream and another on my hand that was holding my gun. Making me release the gun and let it drop to the ground. ‘’That smell is familiar.’’ Then I realized ‘’it’s that asshole’’ then I felt his moth move next to my ear and whit a raspy voice he spoke.

‘’ Did you miss me doll? I hope your prepared for your punishment?’’

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy!!! first chapter is done !! And heads up it is my first fanfiction so there's going to be some mistakes and i will try to fix them and improve.


End file.
